Look Into My Eyes
by Kiso
Summary: Sakura goes to America with her dad.Syaoran loves her,but he never admitted it to Sakura.Will he go to extreme measures to tell her?And what will he find when he see's her?The story is better than the summary!Rated T for some language
1. Packing

Look Into My Eyes

By: Kiso

Chapter One: Packing

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I wish I did, but I don't. CLAMP owns it.

This is my first fanfic. I'm sorry if it's lame, I'm trying! (A/N: I don't really know any Japanese words, so don't expect any! Sakura is 16 in this story!) Okay, you can read my dumb little story now

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura Kinomoto stared out her bedroom window at the scenery; the scenery that she would never see again. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about never seeing her life-long friends again, never being able to sit under her favorite cherry blossom tree anymore, and so on.

Her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, came in the room and said, "My mom and dad said I could come over and help you pack. For. Your…trip."

Sakura turned around and saw that Tomoyo's eyes had also filled with tears. They ran to each other and they hugged.

They let go of each other and Tomoyo ran out of Sakura's room and came back with a camera. (the camera she always films stuff with, you know?) Tomoyo handed the camera to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Tomoyo! I can't accept this!" Sakura said, knowing how much her friend loved filming things.

"You can take it, as long as you film lots of things, got it?"

Sakura smiled. Tomoyo smiled back.

"Well, I should start packing now, shouldn't I?" Sakura said, looking at all the clothes she had taken-actually, _thrown_-out of her closet. She sweatdropped; it was a lot of clothes.

"Why do you think I came here, to _watch_ you pack?" Tomoyo said, getting Sakura's suitcase out of her closet.

""""""""""

An hour later (sorry, I really don't know how long it would take!), the girls were done packing Sakura's clothes. They flopped down on Sakura's bed and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sakura."

"Same here." Sakura felt tears stinging the back of her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "But Dad said we'll come back to Japan after we've seen enough of America."

"I hope you see enough of America in a short period of time."

"I hope so. I might get sick of it eventually."

Fujitaka, Sakura's dad, came in the room and laughed at the two girls. "Sakura, if you wanna leave, you have to pack."

"Then I won't pack." Sakura said, looking directly into her father's eyes. The warning in his eyes made Sakura say, "Fine."

"Do you want anymore help, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, slowly getting off Sakura's bed. Sakura shook her head, the girls hugged, and Tomoyo was out the door.

"I'll pack the rest by myself, Dad." Sakura said quietly, so quietly that Fujitaka could barely hear it. But he heard it. He understood. Fujitaka knew that Sakura wasn't going to pack, she was going to cry; he saw the look in her emerald green eyes.

Fujitaka walked out of Sakura's room, closing the door behind him.

Sakura laid on her bed, looking out her window and thinking of the good times…

""""""""""""""""""""""

Ok, there you go, the first chapter! Like it? Review please:3


	2. The Trip Begins

Look Into My Eyes

By: Kiso

Chapter Two: The Trip Begins

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own CCS! CLAMP does, yadda yadda yadda.

Ok, second chapter! I'll try to make it longer than the first one.;;

_'blah blah blah...'_ ---that's thinking

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura stepped into the airplane and sighed. She sat down next to the window, and her dad next to her. She felt like sleeping, but she was too sad to even close her eyes.

_'I'm gonna miss everybody. Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran.' _Then something hit her (not literally, she thought of something). She didn't say good-bye to Syaoran! "DAD!" Sakura cried out.

"What is it, Sakura?" Fujitaka turned to his daughter, worried.

"I didn't say bye to Syaoran!"

"Why not?"

"Well, I tried calling him, but...he said he was busy."

"You'll see him when we come back."

"Okay." Sakura said glumly. Sakura spent the rest of the trip listening to her CD player and staring out the window. _'Good bye Japan, hello America.'_

The plane landed and Sakura turned her CD player off. The passengers stepped off the plane, got their luggage, and went up to their family or friends. But Sakura didn't see any of her friends.

"Okay, Sakura. You will be going to a boarding school and your escort is waiting for you. (let's pretend Sakura's rich, ok!)"

Sakura nodded and Fujitaka kissed her forehead. "It'll be great here, I promise."

"If you mean great as in like getting a deadly disease, than yes, it'll be great." Sakura said under her breath. She walked over to a limo and a man opended the back door for her, then he got into the driver's seat. Then, something hit Sakura.

"Umm, Mister? Where's my luggage?" Sakura asked.

"It's in the trunk." He started the car and they drove. And drove.

They finally stopped at a giant school. Kayu Boarding School.

Sakura got out and took her luggage (two suitcases, how heavy). The man who had drived her asked if she needed any help and Sakura shook her head. The man handed her a folded piece of paper.

Sakura set her luggage down and unfolded the piece of paper. It was her schedule. And her dorm room number.

"Room 426. East girl's dorm." Sakura picked her luggage back up and looked around. There were kids talking to other kids, and stairs, and all the other stuff you see in a boarding school. Sakura found her dorm with a little bit of help.

"Here you go, Miss." the faculty guy that she had asked to help her said.

"Thank you, Sir." Sakura said. She looked around at her dorm room. There were three beds. Two of the beds were bunk beds. And there were two girls fighting over the bunk beds. Sakura set her stuff down on the bed that wasn't being fought over.

"I want the top bunk!" a girl with short black hair said.

"I was here first, though!" the girl said. She had long brown hair that was in two braids that flowed down her back.

"Good point..." the girl with black hair said. "Fine. Take the top bunk. But if you ever fall out, we're not switching!"

Then they finally noticed Sakura.

"Hi!" they both chimed.

"Hi," Sakura said shyly.

"I'm Amy." the girl with black hair said.

"And I'm Sasha." the girl with brown hair said.

"I'm Sakura." she said quietly.

"Well, welcome to the school!" Sasha chirped.

"Um, thanks?" Sakura said, not really sure of what to say.

"Are you ok? You look a little down," Amy said.

"I just moved to America."

"From where?" Sasha said, starting to unpack her things.

"From Japan."

The girls' eyes got wide and they starting bombarding Sakura with questions.

"What's it like!"

"How's the food!"

"Are the boys cute!"

"What's it look like!"

"Are there a lot of mansions?"

"How are the clubs!"

Sakura tried to answer every question. "Well, it's a cool place. The food is awesome! Some of the boys are cute. Umm...well, it's very pretty. Some people do have mansions. And the clubs are rockin!"

"Wow, that's amazing. Well, we should unpack and then we can show you around, Sakura." Sasha said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

""""""""""""""""""

Better? Worse? Tell me!

Kiso


	3. I Love Her

Look Into My Eyes

By: Kiso

Chapter Three: I Love Her

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I own my characters. I think you get it, right? But I _have_ to put this here or else I could get SUED.

Third chapter! This chapter takes place in Japan because this is when Syaoran realizes he didn't say bye to Sakura! AND WHAT WILL HE DO!

"""""""""""""""""""

Syaoran Li stepped out of his little office cubicle (let's just never mention where he works). Something was wrong; he knew it. His heart was telling him something was wrong. He got into his car and drove to his mansion.

He stepped inside the mansion and was greeted by Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Hey budd--" Eriol stopped when he saw the look on Syaoran's face. "What's wrong?"

" I don't...know. Something in my heart is missing..."

"Could it be your little cherry blossom?" Eriol asked with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT!"

"Well, don't you miss her?"

"Miss her? What the hell do you mean?"

"She left...for America. What, you didn't get the memo?"

"But! I thought...I thought she was leaving **tomorrow**."

"No, she left while you were still at work."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Tomoyo told me. Do you really care that much about her?"

"Well, uh, um, it's just that we'vebeenfriendsforsolongandIjustwantedtosaybye." Syaoran answered, saying the last part quickly. (we've been friends for so long and I just wanted to say bye)

"Riiiiiiiight. You can tell me how you realy feel about her. My lips are **sealed**." Eriol did a gesture with his hand where he pretended to zip his mouth.

"Eriol...I...love her."

Eriol didn't look surprised. In fact, he looked bored. "Gosh, Syaoran, I never would've known," he said sarcastically.

"What do I do? I never revealed my true feelings to her."

"You figure it out." Eriol said. They both knew that there was only one thing Syaoran _could_ do.

"Would you do the same if Tomoyo went to America?" Syaoran asked, startling Eriol.

"What? What are-are you talking a-about? W-what do you mean?" Eriol said, studdering.

"You love Tomoyo, duh."

"No, I don't!" Eriol said, slightly blushing.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm going."

"You are?"

"What else can I do, Moron?"

"Should I come with you?"

"Nah, you'd be too sad without Tomoyo."

Eriol's blood boiled. "I DO NOT LOVE TOMOYO!"

"Then come with me."

"Fine. I guess I could help you track her down."

"Then it's settled. We're leaving--umm...as soon as I can get a ticket!"

Eriol nodded. They went to their rooms and packed (lightly).

""""

They stepped onto the plane. Syaoran sat down and sighed. _'Sakura...do you feel the same way about me?'_

Eriol sat down next to Syaoran (yes, Syaoran has the window seat).

"What are you gonna do?"

"What?"

"What are you gonna do when you see her?"

"Oh. I dunno."

"Chocolate, flowers, a pretty necklace?"

"She doesn't need material possessions."

"No, but you need a brain. Dude! You need to win her over!"

"What are you talking about! If she doesn't feel the same way, than she doesn't feel the same way! If she doesn't then we'll just--"

"We'll just have wasted about 700 dollars for nothing."

"Look, I can't force her to love me!"

"Yes you can!"

"WHAT! How could I _possibly_ do that?"

"Magic."

Syaoran had forgotten about his magic. "But, doesn't Sakura possess magic as well?"

"Oh, yeah. But you could still do that."

"I am not doing that to Sakura!"

"I'd do that to To-" Eriol stopped himself before he could say 'Tomoyo.'

"Right, and you don't love her."

Eriol glared at Syaoran, but he just stared out the window, thinking of what he would say to Sakura when he saw her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

How was it? More is coming! Review:3

Kiso


	4. The Tour

Look Into My Eyes

By: Kiso

Chapter Four: The Tour

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, duh.

I can't believe believe I have even one review! (falls over anime style)

animelover2/nikki: Yay! You like--love my story! (dies)

neutralgal: You flatter me. And, I try not to let there be any mistakes because I could confuse people (more than I already do)!

EKoolcat369: Yes, I'll probably update _very_ fast because I have no life, and it's summer vacation!

dbzgtfan2004: Thank you! I'm trying to make it funny because I don't want it all to be sad.

Ok, on with the story!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura, Sasha, and Amy turned a corner and came to the science room.

"I need to sit," Amy said, panting.

"AMY! We've only been walking for 15 minutes!" Sasha bellowed.

"Yes, and that's 15 more minutes than I usually walk everyday," Amy replied, leaning on the wall then eventually sliding down.

"Lazy ass," Sasha mumbled.

"I can hear you!" Amy said, pointing a finger at Sasha.

"Good."

Amy glared at Sasha.

"Umm, I'm guessing this is the science room?" Sakura said, looking at a plaque above the door that said, 'SCIENCE ROOM.'

"Oh, right. Yeah. Science room. Sciency stuff. Yadda yadda yadda. Would you like to move on?" Sasha said.

"Ok." Sakura said, starting to walk away with Sasha. Then she remembered Amy. "Um, Sasha?"

"Yeah?" Sasha asked, turning around.

"What about Amy?" Sakura said, pointing to Amy.

Her eyes had turned to little x's, so her face was like this: x . x

"She's fine. We should leave her," Sasha suggested.

"We can't do that!" Sakura said.

"Why not?"

"Well, uh...umm..."

"Because if you _did_, then I would kill you!" Amy said, a smile on her face.

"Sure ya would." Sasha said.

Amy scowled, then a smile came across her lips once more. "We shouldn't fight now because of Sakura. Her tour isn't done." Amy turned her toward Sakura, who was waiting patiently for the two girls to move on.

"I guess you're right." Sasha said, and they continued walking down the hall.

"Math room. Language rooms. Advanced math room." Sasha said, not even bothering to point to the rooms she was talking about.

Sakura and Amy quickened their pace because Sasha was going pretty fast.

"Sasha, not to be disrespectful or anything, but, could we slow down just a bit?" Sakura asked.

Sasha stopped and, since Amy was behind her, Amy slammed into Sasha.

"Why'd you stop?" Amy asked, peeling herself off of Sasha's back.

"Hush!" Sasha demanded. Then she got a look in her eyes. "Come on, Sakura, let's go meet somebody," Sasha said suddenly, then she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her over to a guy with bushy black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Coleman! HI!" Sasha said, waving to the guy.

He waved back, then spotted Sakura.

"And that is...?" he asked.

"Ah yes. Coleman, this is Sakura. Sakura, vice versa." Sasha said, pushing Sakura toward Coleman.

"Hi..." Sakura said, looking down at her shoes.

"Are you shy? Or do you just want to show me your pretty face?"

Sakura blushed furiously. She looked up at him.

He smiled and Sakura felt like swooning (I like that word better than fainting, swooon).

"Hi...I'm Sakura Kino-kinomoto."

"That's an odd name. No offense or anything."

"Oh! None-none taken! I'm Japanese, so my name might sound odd to you Americans."

"You're from Japan? Awesome."

Sakura blushed even more. "Well, um, I should go. My friends are waiting." Sakura turned around and saw that Sasha and Amy were nowhere in sight. _'They left me! I can't believe them! They're soooooooo de--'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Coleman said something. "Do you want some help back to your dorm? You look lost."

_'I AM lost! I'm not supposed to be in America! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAPAN!' _Sakura thought that, but she said, "Sure. I really don't know my way back."

"Ok. Grab my arm so we don't lose each other."

They linked arms and Coleman started running. Slowly, so Sakura wouldn't have a hard time keeping up. Sakura blushed as she felt his muscular arm around her little one.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

What do you think? Better? Worse? Review!

Kiso


	5. Where Is She!

Look Into My Eyes

By: Kiso

Chapter Five: Where Is She!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TYPE THAT!

Ok, I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Sorry for not updating for a while.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Geez, you're rich and you could only afford Motel 6." Eriol flopped down onto the bed.

"Shut up. I'm just trying to find Sakura."

"Moron."

"WHAT!"

"You are a MORON. Sakura could be anywhere!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Holy shit, you're right! This is America. Oh fuck, what do I DO!"

"First, calm down. And stop cursing, there are children in this room." Eriol looked around. "Yep, lots and lots of little kiddies."

Syaoran scowled and grabbed Eriol's neck. "I WILL SWEAR IF I WANT TO!"

"Can't...breathe."

Syaoran let Eriol go and he gasped for air. "The very foundation of living!"

"Stop being such a drama queen."

"Drama KING." A crown and cape appeared on Eriol somehow.

"Where did that come from?"

"No clue. But it's cool."

Syaoran mumbled something about a 'stupid fanfic writer' and sat down.

"You should call her dad." Eriol suggested.

"ERIOL! YOU ARE A OXYMORONIC (that word belongs to Dan, not me) GENIUS!"

"Thanks?"

"Do you know her dad's number?"

"No."

"ERIOL!" And so the choking begins.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(the story is not over, we're just switching to Sakura!)

"AMY! SASHA! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Sakura bellowed.

"Nope, I'm alive." Amy said, pinching herself. "Yep. Good ol' pain."

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN MORE PAIN THAN YOU EVER THOUGHT WAS POSSIBLE WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!" Sakura yelled. (wheee, tempermental, ain't she? Syaoran is perfect for her XD)

"Why so angry?" Sasha asked.

"You left me with Coleman!"

"Ohhhh, yeah. Well, Amy had to...PICK UP HER NIGHT LIGHT FROM THE OFFICE!" Sasha lied.

"I DO **NOT **SLEEP WITH--" Amy started to say, but Sasha stuffed a sandwich in her mouth. "MMPHH! MMMMHPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all that they could understand.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Horrible."

"WHAT!"

"He hit on me!"

"So!"

"SO I'VE KNOWN THIS GUY FOR NOT EVEN A DAY AND HE'S ALREADY TRYING TO GO OUT WITH ME (it's time like these where I love the Caps Lock)!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"And?"

"AND! AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" (sorry, I'll make her calm down, I just had to get that out of my system)

"Chill!"

Sakura inhaled and exhaled.

"Now count to 10."

"1 2 3 4 5 67 8 9 10."

"Now, the most important thing, SMILE (stupid counsler told me to do that)!"

Sakura didn't smile. She scowled.

"Close enough."

Amy took the sandwich out of her mouth and slapped it into Sasha's hands. "Here. Take it back."

Sasha looked at the sandwich in her hand with disgust. "No, I'm good. You can have it."

Sakura laughed. _'She soooo deserves that.'_

Syaoran had let go of Eriol a while ago, and he was banging his head against the wall repeatedly.

"Tomoyo might know Sakura's number." Eriol piped up.

"Why. Didn't. You. Think. Of. That. AN HOUR AGO!"

"Brain block." Eriol grinned.

"JUST CALL TOMOYO DUMB-ASS!"

"H-hi T-o-moy--o." Eriol studdered.

"Hi Eriol!" Tomoyo answered.

"LET ME TALK TO HER!" Syaoran grabbed Eriol's cell phone.

"TOMOYO!" Syaoran bellowed into the phone.

"Yes, Syaoran?" Tomoyo answered cooly.

Syaoran calmed down. "Do you know Sakura's number?"

"Yeeeeeeeessssssss. WHY! YOU WANT TO TALK TO HER AND TELL HER HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER,

DON'T YOU! KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed.

Syaoran rubbed his ear. "YES. Now give me her number before I maul your boyfriend to death."

"Boyfriend?"

"ERIOL."

Tomoyo blushed on the other end. "He's n-not my-my boyfriend!"

"Uh-huh, sure. Just give me her number."

"Ok. It's 489-6674 (I just randomly pressed numbers)."

"Thank you Tomoyo. Eriol would like to speak to you now."

Tomoyo heard Eriol yell, "WHAT!" But he got on the phone anyway.

"Hi T-t-t-Tomyo."

"TOMYO! ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA! YOU KNOW MY NAME IS TOMOYO!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Eriol pleaded. Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle.

"It's ok, Er-i-ol." Tomoyo said his name in a sing-song voice.

Eriol faked a girly voice and said, "ERIOL! BED TIME!" While holding the phone away from his mouth. Then he yelled-in his normal voice-"OK MOM! COMING!" Than he went back to Tomoyo. "Sorry, Tomoyo, I gotta go. My mom is calling me." And he hung up.

He heaved a huge sigh.

"Dude, you're a dimwit." Syaoran said.

Still short, but I had to end it there because I've been on the computer all day and I'm tired!

...KISO


	6. Making A Call

Look Into My Eyes

By: Kiso

Chapter Six: Making A Call

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But I do own this story and my characters!

Ok, you all thought Eriol was really stupid in the last chapter, right? Well, yes, he's a weirdo in meh story.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"CALL HER ALREADY!" Eriol yelled.

"I'm waiting for the right time." Syaoran answered evenly.

"Right time my ass. You're just afraid of what she might say."

Syaoran scowled. "_Eriol_. SHUT IT."

"Hmph. You're so mean." Eriol pouted like a 2-year-old.

Syaoran stared at the phone.

"I'LL CALL HER FOR YOU!" Eriol grabbed the phone and dialed Sakura's number. Syaoran watched. "Damned machine." Eriol whispered.

Then he got an idea...

"SAKURA KINOMOTO," he started in a voice deeper than his real one, "I know where you're staying, and if you don't reply I will stalk you down and kill you."

Syaoran was fumng by now. He started chasing Eriol and they ran around their little motel room.

Eriol dropped the phone as Syaoran tackled him.

"SYAORAN! YOU MADE ME LAND ON A DEAD RAT!" Eriol cried.

Syaoran only laughed.

"DAMN YOU!"

"WHAT?"

"Uhhh...nothing!"

Syaoran started chasing Eriol.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Eriol screamed like a little girl

"HOW DARE YOU THREATHEN SAKURA! I WILL KILL YOU THAN THROW YOU OFF A FUCKING CLIFF!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--TO SAKURA--

Amy and Sasha had decided to take Sakura to the mall to prove that they were sorry. But Sakura hadn't bought anything; neither had Sasha. But Amy had bought 3 giant bags full of things and she carried the lightest one.

Sakura flopped down onto her bed and sighed. "Damn shopping." She looked over at her cell phone and decided to check for messages. She opened it and the bright little screen flashed.

'1 NEW MESSAGE. CHECK?'

Sakura clicked MENU and the screen said, 'Number Unknown.'

"Ok, let's see who called." She clicked MENU again. She heard a deep voice.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO, I know where you're staying, and if you don't reply I will stalk you down and kill you."

Sakura's eyes widened. Who would threathen her?

There was silence for a couple of moments than a soft thud.

Then, "SYAORAN! YOU MADE ME LAND ON A DEAD RAT!" She recognized that voice. Eriol.

And laughter. And, "DAMN YOU!"

Then, "WHAT?"

Then, a girlish scream. Than the message stopped.

"Why would Eriol call me?" Sakura wondered out loud. And why was Syaoran trying to kill him?

Sakura pressed redial and it called the 'Unknown Number.' Which was strange, because she had both Syaoran and Eriol's home and cell phone numbers in her address book.

"Hello?" A man's voice said.

"Eriol?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees?"

"YOU SUN OF A FREAKIN' GUN! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME CELL AND THREATHEN MEEEEEE!"

"Who is this?" Eriol asked fakely.

"ERIOL!"

"Ok, fine, Sakura. What do you want?"

"I want to know where you are."

"God, now _you're _stalking _me_!"

"ERIOL!"

"I am in a Motel 6."

"Why?"

"Because...I...Sakura, I have something to tell you." Eriol said, seriousness in his voice.

Sakura inhaled. "What?"

"I am GAY. I am cheating on my boyfriend with another man."

"ERIOL YOU FAG!"

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I hate you. Put Syaoran on."

"Syaoran is getting ready for our night of fun." (I had to put that, sorry! But this _is not_ a yaoi story!)

Sakura heard Syaoran say, "OUR NIGHT OF...WHAT!"

"Oh, fuck, Sakura, I gotta go, but you can talk to Syaoran!" Eriol said.

Sakura heard a growl and then Syaoran's deep, manly voice. "Hey, Saku."

"HEY! Why are you in a motel 6?"

"Uh...Li company business."

"Oh."

"So...where are you staying?"

"Kayu Boarding School."

"Where?"

"Clearwater Beach, Florida. (my sister is vacationing there and I'm wearing a shirt with that on it XD)"

"Florida?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Sakura heard him whisper a slight, "Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Eriol just ruined my company papers."

"Stupid Eriol. Sorry, Syaoran, I gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye."

Sakura hung up and so did Syaoran.

"DAMMIT!"

"What is it, Syao-kun?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Sakura is in FLORIDA."

"WHAT!"

"I am never listening to you again."

"Why?"

"Because you said, 'She'll probably be in Arkansas!' And is she in Arkansas?"

"Uh, no?"

"EXACTLY."

"And is it my fault?"

Syaoran glared at Eriol, but he had to admit that it wasn't Eriol's fault that Sakura wasn't in Arkansas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Who was that, Sakura?" Amy asked.

"Friends." Sakura answered.

"Who?"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li."

"Oooooo, are they cute?"

Sakura sweat dropped; all Amy could think about was boys and shopping.

"WELLLLL?"

"Well, I guess Syaoran is...ok..." Sakura was lying to Amy. Syaoran was gorgeous!

"And Eriol?"

"He's...a dimwit."

"Is he cute?"

"No."

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"WHY WOULD I HAVE A FREAKIN' PICTURE OF HIM!"

"I dunno."

Actually, Sakura did have a picture of him. But not just him. It was a picture of him, Tomoyo, her, and Syaoran. She got it out and showed it to Amy.

"WHOA! Is that Syaoran?" She pointed to Syaoran.

"Yeah."

"Damn, he is _fine_."

"Yeah, just about every girl in the world says that."

"I can see why."

Sasha busted through the dorm doors.

"C'mon girls, we have to buys our books and supplies and crap!" Sasha beamed.

"Ugh, this is the one kind of shopping I _hate_."

Like it? I tried to make it longer. Ok, R&R! You know you want tooo. Press the 'Go' button and write a review! Tell me how I can improve!

----Kiso


	7. Another Plane Ride

Look Into My Eyes

By: Kiso

Chapter Seven: Another Plane Ride

Disclaimer: As you already know, I DO NOT OWN CCS. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!

The chapter title should explain it all. If you didn't get Chap. 6, Syao & Eri went to Arkansas while Saku was in Florida. I wasn't going to make them be in the same place. Phhst. I'm not that lazy. I can write another plane ride! Ok, continue now.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Blah blah blah blah..." was all Eriol heard while Syaoran was ranting on about how stupid he is. "BLAH? BLAH, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

"What?"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"No."

"Ok. Are you all packed?"

"I never unpacked."

"Oh, ok."

They stepped out of their motel room and put their key under the welcome mat. They walked out and several girls came out of their rooms and mouthed, 'Call me,' to Syaoran.

"Ladies, Syao here doesn't have your number." Eriol pointed out.

They blinked.

"But I'll give you his."

"NO YOU WILL NOT." Syaoran grabbed Eriol's arm and dragged him away.

"You're no fun, meanie."

"Ugh."

"NO FUN!"

"Shut it, halfwit!" Syaoran got into the driver's seat of his car and Eriol got into the passenger seat. Their luggage was in the trunk.

"Where are we going?"

"Airport."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Must we do this today?" Sakura asked, recluctantly getting into the backseat of Amy's car.

"Classes start tomorrow." Sasha replied.

"BUCKLE UP!" Amy yelled.

They buckled up and they were off to WalMart.

WALMART

"I need two cases of fancy pencils!" Amy whined.

"GET. NORMAL. PENCILS." Sasha said through gritted teeth.

"Whhhhhy?" Amy sounded like a five year old who was being denied candy.

"THEY'RE CHEAPER!" Sasha waved her arms in the air, causing a scene.

"Aww, poopy. Fine." Amy put the fancy pencils and got some #2 pencils. "Why is there #2, but no #1?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sasha cried.

"Ok, geez." Amy sighed.

"Guys, can we move on? We're making a scene." Sakura gestured to the people that were staring at the girls.

"GO ON WITH YOUR FREAKIN' LIVES!" Sasha bellowed. The peole quickly went back to their own priorities.

"Ok, now what do we need?" Sakura asked.

"Binders." Amy said.

"Ok." Sakura guided the cart along the aisles, looking up and not noticing that she was about to bumb into someone, until--

BOOM

Two shopping carts had hit each other, and Sakura apologized.

"I'm soo sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" She was looking at her feet, embarrassed.

"Don't worry 'bout it." A manly voice said.

Sakura looked up and saw--

"Damn," she said under her breath. "Coleman. Hi." Sakura said with a bored tone of voice.

"Miss me, babe?"

"Not nesscecarily, no." Sakura remarked smartly.

"Hey, lying is a sin, you know?"

"So why should I be worried?"

"Yo---we---I---" Coleman was at a loss for words.

"Could you move? I need to look for binders."

"I'll help you."

"I'm not a damsel in distress, you pervert."

"Ohhh, fiesty. I like that in a girl."

Sakura grimaced.

"So, about that date--"

"--You mean that date that's never gonna happen?"

"Oh, don't worry, it'll happen."

"Yeah, in your dreams and in my nightmares (HA! I'm on fire with these comebacks! XD)."

Sasha noticed Coleman. "Hey, dude."

"Dudette." He pulled Sasha over to a secluded area. "What's up with your friend?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"She's turning me down."

"And...?"

"And nobody turns me down."

Sasha eyed him.

"Except you. But you're different."

"And Sakura isn't?"

"Sakura looks like a vulnerable, gullible girl."

"Well, she's not." Sasha walked away.

"But she _will_ be mine..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What do you mean you can't get tickets for us for Florida!" Syaoran bellowed to a lady behind the counter of the ticket booth.

"We're booked solid, sir. I'm sorry." She replied.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

"No, not really."

"I am Xiao Lang Li!"

"..."

"Damn...it's America." Syaoran got an idea. He would flirt with her. (damn, I'm bad with these scenes --;)

He put on his most flirtatious smile that no girl could resist. Not even her. "You sure you don't have one--or two--seats for me?" He winked at her.

"Ok, fine," she said, blushing like mad. "Coach or First Class?"

"First, baby." He said seductively.

She giggled and gave him two tickets, and he gave her money. Syaoran walked away and he smacked himself. "Argh. I hate this!"

"Hate what?" Eriol asked.

"That I had to flirt with that girl!"

"So what?"

"What about Sakura?"

"Oh, right. She'll never know about this." Eriol answered.

"SHE BETTER NOT." Syaoran said, glaring at Eriol.

"What?"

"Why do you have your phone out?"

"Oh, no reason!" Eriol quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

They boarded the plane and sat in their seats.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"UGH! Coleman disgusts me so freakin' much!" Sakura stated, getting into the backseat of Amy's car.

"I know." Amy said.

"Did you go out with him, Amy?" Sakura asked.

Amy blushed. "Maybe."

"You did? What's he like?" Sakura leaned into the front seat.

"He's, like, hot." Amy said.

Sakura banged her head against her knee. "I MEAN, WHAT KIND OF A PERSON IS HE?"

"Oh...umm...he's a jerk!" Amy pointed out the ovbious.

"Anything else?" Sakura groaned.

"Nope! We only had one date."

"..."

"I didn't like him at all."

"So why did you go out with him?"

"Because he's hot!"

"Wh--th-abvifhg-fgdf-fgfjgg?"

"Are you ok?"

"WHY WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH HIM ONLY BECAUSE HE'S HOT?"

"Because."

"Because Amy's a ----" Amy quickly covered Sasha's mouth and a red blush found it's way across her cheeks.

"A what?"Sakura asked curiously.

"A NOTHING." Amy quickly said. "Let's go now!"

And they drive...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Syaoran got out of the plane and outstreched his arms. Eriol got out and looked around.

"Whoa, beach setting." Eriol said, winking at some poor, helpless girl.

"God, you pervert."

"You're a pervert!"

"That was such a great retort."

"Wasn't it?"

"No. Now let's find Kayu Boarding School." Syaoran said, ignoring a number of girls that waved, winked, and blew kisses to him.

"But I wanna stay with the ladies!" Eriol whined.

"No. Tomoyo, remember?"

"Who?" Eriol said, looking at...well, you know guys and beaches and...stuff.

"LET'S GO." Syaoran grabbed Eriol's ear and dragged him away.

"OW OW OW OW OW! CRAB! OW!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Homeroom. Math. Science. Reading. Language. History. Home Ec. Gym." Sakura read her schedule.

"I only have Math and History with you, Sakuuuuuuuuuu!" Amy said.

"Ya---I mean, awww!" Sakura pretended to be sad.

"Mean." Amy stuck her tounge out at Sakura.

"Immature."

"Yep."

"You are so---"

The door busted open and in came--

"DAMMIT, COLEMAN, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled.

"No." He answered plainly.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

"Right, ok."

"What?"

"You don't really love me."

"Ye--"

"No you don't! You love her body!" Amy piped in.

"Shut it!" Coleman yelled.

"Ok. I'll leave you two alone!" Amy scurried out of the room.

"Am--" But Amy had already slammed the door shut. "Damn."

"So, it's just me and you."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Look, I have work to do and I have business to attend to."

"Why won't you go out with me?"

"Because."

"Because WHY?"

"Because...I...uh...I have a boyfriend!" Sakura lied.

"Who is it?"

"Errr..."

"Well?"

"Syaoran Li!"

"Got a picture of him?"

"Y-yeah!" Sakura showed Coleman the picture of the four life-long friends.

"Which one is he?"

"That one." Sakura pointed to Syaoran.

"He's ugly."

"So are you."

"WHAT?"

"I said, 'So are you.' When was the last time you cleaned out your ears?"

"You will be mine, Kinomoto. Count on it. And this 'Sayuran Lie'---"

"SYAORAN LI."

"Whatever. This 'Syaoran Li' character is toast." And he left.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"No, I'm sorry." A person told Syaoran.

"It's ok." He felt like he had said that about a hundred times that day.

"Nobody knows where Kayu Boarding School is. God dammit." Syaoran was frustrated.

"..."

"Eriol, why are you so quiet? Usualy you're blabbing on about carrots (CARROTS? There's something wrong with me XD)."

"I LIKE CARROTS!"

"So, why so quiet?"

"Thinking..."

"About carrots?"

"About Sakura..."

"Why?"

"About her school..."

"Got a plan?"

"Yes!" Eriol got a weird grin on his face. "We'll walk around until we find it!"

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN?"

"Do you have a better one?"

"No."

"Let's split up. You go north, I'll go south. Then, if neither one of us finds something, we'll come back here, ok?"

"Ok." And Syaoran started heading north.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"He can't do anything to Syao! He's in Japan!" Sakura reassured herself. "Yeah, Japan..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Or so she thinks! X3 :laughs evilly: Don't worry, Syao won't be brutally murdered...unless you want him to be. Remember: 'Go' button. Tempting, isn't it? Press it and I'll give you guys homemade muffins:shows everybody weird-looking muffins:

R&R! THE TWO R'S!

--------Kiso, the crazy one


	8. Syao kun

Look Into My Eyes

By: Kiso

Chapter Eight: Syao-kun...

Disclaimer:sigh: No, I am not the owner of CCS. Thank you, my dear readers.

Yey! Chapter EIGHT:does the hula: And before I forget, I wanna give all the reviewers something. :gives all the reviewers muffins: Ok, now read!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Stupid Eriol. 'She'll be in Arkansas.' Why did I ever listen to him?" Syaoran mumbled to himself. He continued heading north. "Sakura..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Supid Sasha. Sticking me with him." Sakura looked up at the clouds. "Syaoran..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(I'm stupid for doing that! XD OH WELL!)

Coleman wandered around KBS (the school), looking for Sakura. He found her on a bench, slumped over something. He sat down next to her.

"Stalker." She mumbled.

"What was that, my love?"

"I said, 'STALKER.'"

"Why am I a stalker?"

"Because you're following me around and watching my every move."

"..."

"Can I just have some alone time?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because we're dating."

Sakura's face got pale. "SAYS WHO?"

"Everybody."

"WHAT?"

"I told everybody we were dating."

"Oh...my...WHY?"

"Because." He snuggled closer to Sakura. But she wouldn't take it anymore. Why wouldn't anybody let her have peace?

She smacked him. "STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE OR I WILL MAKE YOURS SO BAD THAT EVEN SATAN WOULD BE SCARED TO MESS WITH ME!" She walked away, leaving a startled Coleman.

"YOU WENCH!" He screamed after her. He ran after her and grabbed her wrist. "STAY."

"NO!"

"Uhh..." He was out of ideas. Then one popped into his head. He forcibly put his lips on top of Sakura's.

She couldn't speak. She was numb, stiff as a board.

But there an even worse part: Syaoran saw. He had just found the school and he was witnessing this event.

Sakura struggled, but his grip was too tight.

And somehow, Syaoran couldn't look away. Why did Sakura have her eyes shut as tight as possible? Why was she squirming?

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled out loud.

Coleman stopped kissing Sakura and looked Syaoran's way.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura immediatly yelled. She ran over to Syaoran and hid behind him. "Thank God you're--wait...why are you here?"

"That's not important right now. Who is he?" Syaoran said.

"A stalker. He hasn't left me alone since I got here!"

Syaoran's hands turned into fists. "That son of a bitch."

Coleman walked over to them. "Li."

"How do you know me?"

"You're Sakura's guy."

Sakura blushed; so did Syaoran.

"Yeah. So?"

"So that's a problem."

"Why is it a problem?"

"Because I love her."

Syaoran was ready to claw this guy's eyes out. HE ONLY JUST MET HER! "So do I."

"Big whoop."

"You've only known her for a day."

"And you've known her for...a week?"

"Try 16 years."

"Like there's a difference."

Sakura giggled. "I see why you got held back." She said.

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said."

"You little--"

"Say it and suffer my wrath. The wrath of Syaoran Li." Syaoran said.

"Woooo, I'm scared."

"You should beeee." Sakura sang.

Coleman scowled. "Why?"

"Because I've been in training ever since I was a kid."

"And the cards, Syao-kun." Sakura said happily. She felt happy when he was around.

"Right. That too."

"Woooo, you played Poker?"

Sakura and Syaoran had to laugh. Poker!

"What were you doing to Sakura?"

"We were making out."

"SAKURA!" Sakura bellowed.

"NO! SYAORAN! HE FORCED IT ON ME! HE PUT HIS FACE ON MINE!" Sakura defended.

"You liked it and you know it." Coleman said, a smirk on his face.

Sakura put her hand on her throat and pretended to gag. Syaoran smiled.

"Why did you do that?" Syaoran asked.

"Do what?" Coleman asked.

"You know what I mean, dumb ass!"

"I do?"

"No."

"Wait, yes I do."

"No you don't."

"BUT--"

"C'mon Saku, let's go." And there they go.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked again.

"Business."

"But it's America."

"Damn..." Syaoran smacked himself mentally. "Sakura, I have something to tell you..." Syaoran made Sakura face him.

"What is it? IS TOMOYO DEAD!"

"NO! Nothing like that!"

"Oh, ok. IS TOUYA DEAD!"

"Nobody's dead, Sakura!"

"Ok. You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Sakura..." How the hell was he gonna say this? "I--mean--an--sor--"

"..."

"SAKURA I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Y--you do?"

"Yes."

Sakura wrapped him in a giant hug and said, "I love you too."

He hugged her back. "You do?"

"With all my freakin' heart."

"Oh, how sweeeet." The sickening voice came. Must I type his name? No.

"What are you doing, Coleman?" Sakura asked. He was holding a small pocket knife.

"I dunno." He said.

"Are you commiting suicide?"

"Why, would that make you happy?"

"NO!"

"Really?"

"IT WOULD MAKE ME ECSTATIC!"

He growled. "I will get you, Kinomoto. One way or another."

"You won't get anywhere near Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. He gently pushed Sakura behind him.

"Oh, really?"

"YES."

"We'll see about that." Coleman threw the knife, and Syaoran couldn't dodge it. It hit him in the chest.

He landed and passed out.

"Syaoran..." Sakura said quietly. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "SYAORAN!" She yelled it this time. She ran over to him and looked at him. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she called 911.

"911. My friend has been stabbed in the chest...Ok...GET HERE AS SOON AS YOU FUCKING CAN!" She hung up the phone and looked at Syaoran.

"Syao-kun...don't die on me." She hugged him as more and more tears just dripped.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Heeee. I wasn't expecting myself to do that. Very short, don't care. It's 2 in the morning! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER NINE! You must R&R to find out what happens! I'm hoping for at least 3! Yes, my expectations are low, but so what? Ok, I'm going to sleepy now. Byeee.

-----KISO, THE MOOSE, SQUIRREL, AND CANADA OBSESSED ONE!


	9. Come Back Soon

Look Into My Eyes

By: Kiso

Chapter Nine: Come Back Soon

Disclaimer: Me is no ze owner of CCS. But me is ze owner of meh storeh.

To my three reviewers:

marizen: Don't die! Here it is!

animeangel362: Yey! I have great story:dances:

Goldpen: Well, duh, I'm gonna do something to make Syao better. Do you think I made him all the way to America to kill him? XD Maybe I did... :evil laughter:

Thankies guys:gives you three reviewers special Syao and Saku dolls:

Chapter NINE! W0000t! You all hate me for what I did to Syaoran, right? XD Ok. I got three reviews (YAY!) so here is the chapter some of you have been waiting for!

Sakura paced in the waiting room. Eriol was trying to calm her down.

"He's gonna be okay, Sakura." Eriol said.

"How do you know for sure? DO YOU KNOW THINGS I DON'T?" Sakura replied. She was stressed. Syaoran had been asleep for three days. "He's not dead...not dead...not...dead..." She mumbled to herself.

"Miss Kinomoto?" A lady came into the waiting room.

"YES? IS IT ABOUT SYAORAN? IS HE DEAD?" Sakura tensed.

The lady backed away. "Um, no. He's awake. You may see him now if--" Sakura was already gone.

The lady looked at Eriol.

"I have no clue who that was. I was waiting for Grandpa Chuck." Eriol picked up a magazine and started reading it.

Sakura eased through the doors to Syaoran's room. "S--syaoran?"

Syaoran bolted up. "Sakura!"

"How are ya feeling?"

"Better."

"I thought you were gonna go into a coma!"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three days."

"Three days is hardly a coma."

"But I worry..."

"Really?"

"Duh."

"I love you."

"I know."

"How?"

"You told me."

"When?"

"Before you got...well, you know."

"I did? That wasn't a dream?"

"Nope."

"So that means--"

"I love you, too."

"No hug."

"Whhhhy?"

"Because I got stabbed in the chest. It would hurt."

"Can I hug your big, muscular arm?"

"Of course."

"Yey!" Sakura squeaked. She hugged his arm and he gently hugged her, careful not to injure his chest even more.

"Did I get stitches?" Syaoran asked when the 'hug' was over.

"Yes."

"Cool! Where?"

Sakura's face turned to this: T . T

"Riiight." Syaoran lifted up his shirt and looked at the scar. He looked up at Sakura. "Why are you covering your eyes?"

"I'm not suposed to see your chest yet."

Syaoran sighed. "You baby."

"I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl!" Sakura pointed to herself.

"Ok. Come here, my big girl."

Sakura walked over to Syaoran.

"Bend down."

She bent down and was near Syaoran's face.

Must I really say what happens next?

Sakura didn't squirm and struggle this time. She enjoyed it.

"My first kiss." She said when it was over.

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh right, Coleman."

"Nuh-uh."

"When was my first kiss?"

"When you were 7."

"What?"

"You kissed me because I won you that giant panda at the fair."

"Oh yeah! How could I forget about that? So adorable, Pandy."

"You should've named it after me."

"As if."

Syaoran fake gasped. "Oh, you hurt my very soul! Cry cry."

"Guh, you girly man."

"You manly girl."

"You're dumb."

"Not as dumb as Eriol."

"True."

"I HEARD THAT!" Came a voice.

"Ah, my dear Eriol, Syaoran has just reminded me of the fair."

Eriol froze. The fair was where he and Tomoyo met.

"And you spilled fruit punch on her dress." Sakura reminded him.

"And got cotton candy wrapped in her hair." Syaoran said.

"Worst day of my life." Eriol shuddered. Good thing Tomoyo forgave him.

"Eri! Gimme your cell phone!" Sakura said.

Eriol handed Sakura his cell phone and she dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Hey Moyo!" Sakura said.

"Kura! How are you?"

"Fine. But Syaoran isn't."

"What, why?"

"He got stabbed in the chest."

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's fine!"

"KUUURRRA!"

"Heee. Well, Eriol wants to talk to you. BYE!"

"Uh, ok."

"DAMMIT! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!" Eriol bellowed.

"Go in the hall, Eriol. I don't wanna hear your perverted mind speak out." Syaoran said.

Eriol left, talking to Tomoyo.

Sakura sighed. "They're meant for each other."

"Just like you and me."

"Yeah. Just like you and me."

"SYAO! LEMME GOOOOO!" Sakura shrieked.

"No. He's in there." Syaoran held on to her arm firmly.

"I'll be fine! I've already missed a week! I NEED TO CATCH UP!"

"But--"

"No 'buts,' Syao!"

"But what if he tries to get near you again?"

"I shall defend myself."

"With what?"

"With my awesome card-catching skills!"

"Just don't get hurt."

"Oh, you baby, I'm not gonna get hurt!"

"Promise?"

"Promise! Scout's honor!"

"You're not a scout."

"Joy-kill."

"Yep."

"Ok, bye!"

"No kiss?"

"Fine, kiss!"

...there they go again.

"Now, SCHOOL!"

"Fine." Syaoran pouted. "Go. I love you."

"I love you toooo!" Sakura ran to her homeroom.

"Come back soon..." Syaoran whispered.

"So, we're going back to Japan!" Eriol said.

"Yep." Syaoran grabbed his duffel bag.

"Can't say it wasn't fun."

"True."

"Oh, geez."

"What?"

"_Another _plane ride!"

See, Syaoran is ok! Short, yes, but I don't care! X3 Only a few more chapters and then I'm done!

---------Kiso. GET YOUR OWN BOX!


	10. Sorry

I cannot manage a fanfic right now. Everything is bothering me, and I have school on my hands now. Whatever you wanted in the story, pretend that that happened. For now, Look Into My Eyes is done. OVER. NOT GONNA BE UPDATED. Sorry if you liked it, but I'm just to lazy to continue it.

Wub,

Kiso


End file.
